Avengers: Nightmare
Avengers: Nightmare is the last roleplay before Avengers 3rd Generation forms and one of the first roleplays of the Avengers after Civil War. Taking place inside the dream dimension known as the Nightmare World, Nightmare kidnaps the heroes consciousness making them fight their greatest foes for sport, taking place on May 22nd, 2015. Background Nightmare Doctor Strange Nightmare World Avengers X-Men Civil War Red Skull Nightmare Waking up in the Nightmare World While in their slumber, the heroes consciousness are taken into the dream dimension of the Nightmare World. Doctor Strange wakes up first and wakes up the heroes except Cyclops, who they locate later, and Strange flies to the top of the Empire State Building to find Nightmare's Throne. Contest of Champions Rather then fighting, Nightmare explains that Strange could easily defeat Nightmare but that wouldn't mean they'd escape, if they want freedom, they must fight their greatest foes and fears and if they win, they go home. Strange takes his offer believing Nightmare as he has fought him before. Past foes and fears are created using the sorcerery of the wizard Nightmare, characters like Red Skull, the Mandarin, Magneto, Klaw, and eventually the Juggernaut are brought to battle against the heroes. As the battles begin to wrap up Loki arrives in the appearance of his brother Thor Odinson, he is a mightier foe as he is the first foe of the Avengers. They do infact beat him however and return to the Empire State Building, however something happens.. The sand beneath them begins to fall like quicksand and the heroes wake up in their own personal nightmare, as Nightmare wanted, their greatest fears. Fighting their Fears Black Panther deals with the fact he might not be a good king like his Father once was, Quicksilver sees himself from when he was a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants working with his father, Magneto, Cyclops sees Jean bleeding to death, but he can't get to her and time and he fears he never will, and even more is seen. But as they face their fears and know it's not real they escape the quicksand waking up, however Iron Man isn't present. Iron Man remains in the sand seeing the Avengers, they are on a different planet with Earth in the background, instead of a beautiful blue and green planet its deserted and powerless, a giant figure watches him and smiles. Tony frantically looks around and the Avengers are all dead, Steve dies saying "You did this.." He however is freed by Doctor Strange. Escaping the Nightmare-World Doctor Strange then approaches Nightmare and the other heroes fade away back to their bodies, back to sleep. He asks why, what was the point, Nightmare has lived for a very long time and he isn't this stupid, he says he can't tell him but he will soon. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Nightmare Stories Category:X-Men Members Category:Crossovers Category:Quicksilver Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Red Skull Stories Category:Magneto Stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Doctor Strange Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Mandarin Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Loki Laufeyson Stories Category:Phoenix Stories Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:T'Chaka Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Galactus Stories